Third Quarter Quell
by mcget130
Summary: THG AU in which Katniss was the only Victor. Focuses on the sister of a former District 1, Electra, and the story of her experience involving the Victory Tour, The Reaping, Training, and the Third Quarter Quell. T for violence, language, and perilous situation. I don't even know. Maybe a relationship. Lots of OCs


Chapter 1

"Wake up sweetie, the Victor will be here in a few hours for her speech and we need to be looking our best." My mother says to me in a soft voice. "Especially considering she will be staying with us for the night." She adds.

I sigh heavily "No..."

"What do you mean, no? The speech might as well be mandatory, and your father will be quite disappointed if you do not attend." She pats me on the back and begins to walk away.

"Mom, you know what she did!" I shout, the feeling of anger grows inside of me, "She killed my best friend, how am I supposed to act like everything is okay. They say being a tribute is an honor, but really it just gets you killed. A-and," I feel the hot tears begin to run down my face. "I am going to have to sit across the table from that evil...bitch...and make polite dinner talk. I-it's just" the tears now flow freely down my face. My mother coos and sits softly on my bed and strokes my hair until the tears refuse to come. It's been the first time I've cried since Glimmer's funeral. I am rather embarrassed I let my emotions get the best of me. My family has a tendency to keep things in, but when you are young sometimes it's just harder.

"I know it is going to be a hard day for you, but you will just have to find a way to deal. But for now we just need to get you looking prettier than you already are. Get yourself ready while I make breakfast, okay hun?" She leaves my room. I know she is right. I slowly drag myself into the bathroom and begin my preparations for the day. I take a hot shower in an newer Capitol model that Finnick Odair modeled for a few years ago. It's funny how they use the victors for the strangest things. I mean, showers. I laugh to myself and think about an older tribute, maybe one of the nasty morphed out ones, modeling sinks. The shower is a big confusing mess but over time I have gotten the hang of it. I start with a heavy dark foam that leaves me smelling like coffee, which is one of my favorite smells, and then wash my hair with an amazing mint shampoo. And I do mean it's amazing, it gives your hair an amazing healthy shine . I'm still giggling to myself about the sink advertisement by the time I get out. I dry myself off with towels that my father, Chord, brought me from the Capitol.

_Perk__of__being__the__mayor__'__s__daughter_I think. And when I say perk I mean one perk. He is gone all the time on Capitol business so no one in the family sees him much. I'm used to it considering he has been the mayor my entire life, but it's hard on mother. One would never know; she is great at seeming very put together, but the façade isn't always perfect. Sometimes, I hear her crying at night when I'm supposed to be asleep. It's quite awful really, but I let her think that I don't know that it kills her. But, luckily for us he is home since Katniss is coming here today for the Victory tour. And for her night here she will be staying with us in the Justice Building. Even my stupid brother, Diamond, will be there. Once I am finished I brush my near jet black hair until it drapes down a little past my shoulders. For now, my hair will remain untouched until Rezia comes to do my hair and makeup.

I exit my room and walk down into the kitchen. The smell of bacon registers in my head, then I'm confused. My mother never makes bacon unless...well, unless Diamond is here. And the second that thought finally makes sense I am being pulled into a bear hug by a huge mass of man.

"Hey, ya little shit! It's been far too long," my brother says with a smile, "My God, you have gotten big." I shoot him a glare. "Ah c'mon Electra don't be like that, you know I meant that you are just getting old." He finishes with his trademark smile. It's hard not to love that giant oaf, he's really the best brother any girl could wish for. "Soo, I got you something, a special present from a friend." his eyes light up with a mischievous twinkle.

"Oh my God, Diamond you didn't have to get me anything, I'm serious."

"Well then, I guess I'll just throw it away then."

"NO!" I try to not to laugh due to the audible desperation in my voice. I hear my mother laugh in the background.

"Thought so, so I was in the Capitol for some interviews with Caesar about the Games and whatnot. And I ran into somebody that you are quite fond of."

"You didn't?"

"I did!" He pulls out a cardboard tube and I know exactly what it is. I pull the top off of one of the ends of the tube. I grasp the paper within and I unroll it.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream happily and give him a kiss on the cheek. "How did you even get this? She never even visits the Capitol; everyone knows she does her modeling back in District 2!"

"Well, she happened to be there for some business with some stylists on her clothing line."

I look at the poster; on it stands one of my favorite victors of all time, Enobaria. She is standing proud in a beautiful gold gown that compliments her dark skin. She is smiling, and even with her pointed teeth she looks absolutely gorgeous. And the location is somewhere any fan of Enobaria would know. She is on top of the Cornucopia in the Arena that she won in. Lord knows how many times I've watched her Games. The Arena was based off of an ancient city known as Pompeii. I notice neat gold print in the corner of the poster that says "Electra, I'm so glad to hear that you are such a big fan! Hopefully, if I ever visit District 1 we'll be able to go out to lunch or something like that." And then her big signature. I don't think I've ever been so happy.

"Great present, huh?" my brother chimes in.

"The best!" I roll up the poster and put it back in the tube.

"Okay you two, breakfast is ready." She brings over a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, juice, and butter.

"Ugh this looks amazing mom, I love love love eating a nice home cooked meal." He kisses her on the cheek.

"Doesn't Emerald cook for you?" she inquires.

"Well of course she does, but she isn't that great at it. So a lot of the times we order take-out or go to restaurants. Anyways, people love seeing us out and about. I mean the Capitol loves her, it's not common for the spouses of victors to have as much fame as she does." He takes a bite of a biscuit, "And anyways I like going out, it's fun."

"You should of had me earlier mom." I say with a grin on my face.

"Why is that, sweetie?"

"Because Diamond had the spotlight on him for too long and now he's an attention whore." I giggle. My mother gives me a funny look.

"Well, Diamond, I would have to agree with Electra on this one." The older boy feigns a look of shock.

"Well I never!" he storms out of the kitchen with flourish. My mother and I share a look and start cracking up. He walks back in; it's obvious he's trying not to laugh.

"Hey now," I say with a stern tone, "maybe you should stop going to the Capitol so much, seriously."

"Electra, I don-"

I cut him off, "Because you are starting to sound like that dreadful Effie Trinket." We're all laughing so hard that our stomachs are in pain by the time we pull ourselves together. We finish the rest breakfast pretty quietly. "Mom, I'm going up to my room to hang up the poster, kay?"

"Of course honey; don't be too long because Rezia will be here soon."

"Sounds good." I reply. I grab the cardboard tube and sprint up to my room. I already have Cashmere, Gloss, and Finnick posters that I was able to get myself. Finnick visits the districts to meet his younger female fans yearly. Cashmere and Gloss were easy, they were my mentors at the Academy, where we are trained for the possibility of going into the Games. Gloss is an arrogant douche, but he had a soft spot for me since he is close with Diamond. Sometimes I have to keep him in check by reminding him that I saw him throughout his entire awkward teen phase. And Cashmere...well she just eats up the fame, so no issue with getting her autograph. I now have signed photographs of all of my favorite victors. Just as soon as I finish hanging up the picture the doorbell rings. I hear the door open.

"Electra, Rezia is here." I hear my mother call from downstairs. I run down into the arms of one of my favorite people. She was Diamond's stylist from his Games and ever since then she will visit to get us camera ready for special events like the Victory Tour and Reapings. She smells of citrus as she normally does. I look up at her.

"Oh wow, I love the new color, totally cute!" I say with a grin. She has dyed her hair a light purple that changes into a light turquoise color towards the tips. It looks great next to her fair skin. Her makeup completely compliments the look. She is in a simple black dress with a necklace that matches the blue color of her hair.

"Oh really, you like it? I was nervous about how it looked. But I am quite content that my favorite girl in all of Panem likes it." She pulls me into another hug. "Okay, let's get to going. I see you already showered and have your hair all ready. Perfect!" We walk upstairs to my room so she can start getting me made up. I sit in front of my vanity as Rezia and I catch up. My mother comes in a minute later carrying Rezia's equipment.

"Have fun you two," my mother adds, "and Rezia?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing too crazy." She says with a grin.

"Oh, of course." the Capolitan replies. My mother smiles and walks downstairs.

-Hours later-

"And done," Rezia steps back and looks at her work, "one of your best looks so far." I look in the mirror. Gone is the young looking girl from District 1. I look amazing...I look...sexy. She loosely curled my hair in a way that gives me big elegant looking waves. My makeup is minimal, a little black eyeliner and a beautiful deep red lipstick.

"How did you? This is amazing Rezia, thank you so much." I am still amazed by how good I look. Not even in a vain way, but I have never looked this much like a woman.

"It's nothing, now for your dress." the tall woman leaves the room. A couple minutes later she comes in with a black garment bag. She unzips it and pulls out the most beautiful dress. It's a simple black dress with an open back and a circle that exposes my upper chest while not being risque. It also has a little bit of an elegant looking lace design on the shoulders that doesn't extend much more than 6 inches down my upper arm. I slide on the dress and have Rezia zip me up. I am amazed, I look so old, but not in a "trying too hard sort of way." I hug the older woman again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeat.

She pulls away, "One more thing sweetie, we can't forget your shoes." She says with a smile. She reaches into the garment bag and pulls out a pair of red heels that match the shade of lipstick that I am wearing. Just as I slide them on I hear a knock on my door. My mother walks in and gasps.

"Electra, you look ravishing." She says her voice cracking. I notice that she has gone for the simple look of a red dress to go with her naturally light blonde hair. For a forty year old woman she still has an amazing figure. "Rezia, you did a perfect job."

"I know." Rezia states as if it was the most obvious fact to ever leave someone's mouth.

"Thank you so much Rezia, we'll see you in a few months for the Reaping, okay? Please stay in touch." My mom hugs the younger woman. "I'm sorry you have to leave so early! But we have to be on stage in an hour." she says with a frown.

"Oh sweetie, it's fine, I know how these things are." Rezia kisses us both on the cheeks and says farewell until the Reaping.

"Honey, we're meeting Diamond and your father at the Justice Building." We walk to the Justice Building where a crowd is beginning to form. They chant _her_ name over and over. It's disgusting really. We enter the building and I see Diamond animatedly talking to her. Katniss Everdeen. I walk over to them and clear my throat. They turn towards me.

"Hello Katniss, wonderful to meet you, I'm Electra Heart, the mayor's daughter. I was great friends with Glimmer, but obviously you were a better competitor and I applaud you for that." I hear Diamond gasp. The girl from 12 lips turn up slightly in the corner.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She pulls me into a hug. I realize this is a great opportunity to make it quite obvious that I dislike her.

"How did it feel killing Peeta? The boy who showed you nothing but love." I whisper in her ear.

"Almost better than killing that dumb bitch Glimmer."

Just when you thought you couldn't hate someone more...


End file.
